The Forgotten Portrait
by KawaiiPafin57
Summary: After nine years of Ib's visit from Guertena's gallery, she makes another visit with her parents. Everything was still the same, except for a few new masterpieces. But there was something strange on a certain portrait. It seemed that she knows who the man with the purple hair was. And she feels the urge to save him.


**My first ever Ib fanfiction~! I got this surge of empowerment to write after watching Pewdiepie play this game. I fell in love with it instantly! The art, the story and even the background music! So heavenly... **

**Anyway!**

**The story takes place after Garry "slept" inside the gallery after the b**ch, Mary, crushed his rose to pieces. And since this is a fanfiction, I shall defy the story's course of events.**

**Hope you'll like it~!**

* * *

Ib blinked abruptly as she heard the gentle voice of her mother as they entered the Guertena gallery once more. As far she can remember, she visited the place nine years ago with her parents. She doesn't remember much, just some bizarre painting. The only thing she found weird was a candy wrapper of a lemon drop she found inside her pocket that time. And for some weird reason, she didn't want to throw away the wrapper, even after all the years that passed. For her, the candy wrapper felt important but she couldn't remember why. All she knows, the piece of plastic was too precious to be thrown away.

"Ib, do you remember your last visit here?" her mother asked as her father was on the museum's counter, talking to the person in charge.

Ib nodded as she felt the nostalgia pour into her like waterfalls. Her long brown hair remained its length, but her outfit had a few alterations. Her white long sleeves stayed the same along with her huge ribbon hanging on her collar. Her skirt was a bit longer and was no longer in pleats. And instead of brown shoes, she was wearing a pair of red doll shoes. She also wore a locket around her neck and inside is the candy wrapper she held dear.

"Shall we go inside then?" Ib heard his father say. Her mother agreed, and the three of them went inside the gallery. There were new paintings and sculptures added to the collection. Some were as obscure like the usual and some where breathtaking. Ib walked along the corridors of art and abruptly paused when she felt a cold breeze pass by her, as if calling her.

"Mom, I'll go ahead and look at some masterpieces." She said.

"Alright dear. Just meet us back at the lobby."

Ib smiled at her parents and went towards the museum deeper. As if hypnotized, she kept on walking until she stopped on a corner with red walls, a lone painting hanged. She walked closer towards the work of art, as if it was calling her. The painting was of a man with purple hair, hanging upside down, holding a blue rose with a small petal, almost wilting. For some unknown reason, Ib felt a pang of pain on her chest. At first she thought it was out of pity for the man in the painting but the longer she stared at the man, she realized it was more than just pity.

She felt that this man was someone important, she just forgot why.

Ib felt her hot tears flow down her cheeks. She rubbed them off hastily, not wanting to embarrass herself in public.

"Why... do I feel so sad?" she muttered. As she turned around from the painting to leave and go back to her parents, the lights started to flicker. Ib flinched, feeling a bit uneasy. She walked hastily towards the lobby, but the corridors she was walking on seemed to be endless. After what may seem hours of walking, she decided to return back to the painting, feeling hopeless.

Much to her shock, the moment she turned around, she saw the painting once more, as if she hasn't walked away from it. As panic came over her, she saw a staircase leading down. Leaving her in no choice, she went down the stairs.

**YOUSHOULDN'THAVECOMEBACK**

**WHEREHAVEYOUBEENIB**

**WEWAITEDFORYOU**

**LEAVENOW**

Red paint smeared on the walls as she walked down, as if talking to her. She started to wonder if it was a good idea to go down. As she reached the last step, she saw a large painting entitled "Fabricated World". It was colourful, but it left an unsettling impression on her. She walked towards it and touched the rough canvas, as if in daze. The moment her hand touched the coarse surface of the masterpiece, her hand went through it. She was dragged inside the painting, as if someone pulled her in.

* * *

Ib opened her eyes slowly, trying to remember where she was. She looked around and realized that she was still in the museum. She faintly remembers the painting of a man and a big painting about a world. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain pierce in her head. She started to see a vision of the man in the painting, calling her name. She opened her mouth, as if she was about to say something.

A name.

She knows that she was about to say a name.

But she didn't know why.

"..."

Her mouth was open but no words came out of it.

All she knows, the man in the painting needs her now.

Ib walked further in the unknown place she was at. At the end of the corridor, she saw a beautiful rose with ten petals sitting lifelessly on a vase. She took it and she felt a great surge of energy pour into her. The rose was so pretty, it seemed unreal.

"This rose... is important, isn't it?" she muttered to herself, slowly remembering what the rose was for.

"That's right... this rose... is connected to me."

Ib doesn't know why she knows the purpose of the rose and how vital it was. She just knew it the moment her hand touched the gorgeous flower.

She decided to move on as she opened the door beside the desk where the vase sat. She entered a room that has two more doors in it. On the wall, there was an instruction written.

_Choose the right door. Once you chose the wrong door, you will never come back._

"How should I know which is right...?" She muttered.

Ib walked to the door on the left. On the door was marked with a huge letter 'M'. The other door had a letter 'G' on it. She raised an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"What would 'M' and 'G' stand—" she paused as she remembered something.

"G... G—" she crossed her eyebrows in confusion. Once again, her mouth produced no words. She was about to say something, but she doesn't know what. But the letter 'G' seems to have something to do with it so she decided to choose the door marked with the said letter. She twisted the knob, feeling a bit anxious. She gathered her courage and pushed the door slowly, producing a creaking sound that sent out eerie vibes.

Upon entering the room, she saw a staircase leading downstairs once more. Ib fretted, having second thoughts about going down. The lights in the room flickered, and went completely off. Ib panicked, since she has no idea on how to turn the lights back on. After a few seconds, the lights went back on, and the room was filled with red paint on the wall.

**SOCRUEL!SOCRUEL!**

**YOULEFTHIMALONE**

**YOUREMEANIB**

**MEAN!MEAN!MEAN!**

Fright crawled on Ib as she read the texts on the wall. She found it creepy that the museum seems to know her. And it also seemed that she committed some kind of grave sin for them to call her such things. She shook her head, as if trying to shake off the negative thoughts from her mind. She went on walking and decided to walk downstairs. Every step she took, her shoulders felt heavier and heavier, like someone was dragging her down. She ignored the feeling and went on.

As she reached the bottom floor, her mouth gaped upon seeing the sight in front of her. Nostalgia suddenly crept up on her as she saw the colourful room full of a child's drawings.

* * *

**I'll update within a week or two. I am currently working on my three hanging stories ;A; plus we don't have any Internet connection back home. So please bear with me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
